Great Buildings
are special buildings inspired by world history which can be built to provide powerful benefits to the player. Each Age offers two Great Buildings (with No Age, Arctic Future, and Oceanic Future ages each having three Great Building), each one with its own unique bonus, graphic, and space required to build. Unlike conventional buildings which require only coins / supplies, Great Buildings have requirements of goods and a full set of blueprints which must be collected before the Great Building can be constructed. Once the Great Building's requirements have been met and the foundation laid, it will be level 0 and must be "leveled" to level 1 before granting benefits to the player. For Great Buildings to gain levels, Forge Points must be placed into them. For each level gained, the inherent bonus of that Great Building increases, as well as the rewards paid to the top 5 donors. At level 10, the Great Building will no longer be able to advance until a full set of blueprints are "spent" to unlock the next level. Once this is done, a single additional level will be unlocked; this must be done for each level past 10. Buildings Blueprints You can acquire the 9 blueprints in the following ways: # Aiding other players by polishing and motivating. # Plundering buildings after attacking another player. This has a lower blueprint rate than motivating / polishing. # Receiving rewards from certain quests, Guild Expeditions, Daily Challenges and Incidents. # Helping in construction of a Great Building of another player by donating Forge Points. The blueprints will be received when the building levels, if you finish in reward position. See here. # Trading in 2 duplicate copies of blueprints you already possess. The new one will not be either of the traded copies, but may be a different duplicate. # Purchasing any specific blueprint with diamonds in the construction screen assuming you already have at least 1 blueprint for that Great Building. # Building a Shrine of Inspiration provides a random blueprint every 48 hours. # Building the Rain Forest Project increases the chance of getting a blueprint by polishing / motivating. Note: The Great Building blueprint that is received from a building that was recently polished, motivated or plundered will be from the same age as that building. Construction To place the Great Building, you will first have to acquire the 9 separate blueprints and also the required goods of the building's age. However, the placed Great Building is level 0 and it does not give any bonus yet. See the next section. A Great Building must be connected by roads to provide benefits or to allow Forge Point contributions. Upgrade The Great Building at level 0 is just a construction site and it won't build itself like other buildings. Players must use Forge Points to upgrade it. Once the building reaches level 1, it is built and starts to give out bonuses, but still can be upgraded with increasing bonuses to a maximum of level 10. In Patch 1.29 (7 July 2014), the maximum level of Great Buildings has been removed. Now players can trade in a complete blueprint set to unlock levels after 10. Forge Points must be added to achieve each of these new levels. Details of the cost of Forge Points on levels can be found on the page of each building. Bonuses The most important function of Great Buildings is the powerful bonuses that increase with the building's level. Depending on the building, you will get the following: Advanced Tactics Attack and defense bonus for units in both attacking and defending armies. Aid Goods Provides one good of the same age as the building (of a neighbor / friend / guildmate) that you aid, for the first number of buildings aided. Blueprint Boost Gives an increased chance of gaining blueprints while aiding. Coin Boost Raises the coin production of your houses for the first number of collections per day, adds up with productivity and motivation. Coins An amount of coins every 24 hours. Contribution Rewards Provides an increase of contribution rewards when donating to other players’ Great Buildings. Contribution rewards consist of Forge Points, blueprints and/or medals. Critical Hit When a unit attacks another unit from the same age, it has a chance of dealing 1.5 times the expected damage. Double Collection Chance to double collect the first number of buildings collected. Double Plunder Chance to double the resources plundered after successfully defeating a neighbor’s defense. Fierce Resistance Attack and defense bonus for units in defending army, adds up with every Great Building that has the same bonus. First Strike Chance to kill one enemy unit at the start of battles (for two-wave battles, the chance applies only to the first wave). Forge Points An amount of Forge Points every 24 hours. Guild Goods ''' Provides goods of the player’s age for their Guild Treasury every 24 hours. '''Goods An amount of goods from your current age every 24 hours, from Modern Era on will produce double the amount of unrefined goods. GvG Support Pool Provides the player’s guild with a support boost for Guild vs. Guild (GvG). Happiness Permanent happiness bonus. Helping Hands Chance of getting something extra when aiding other players, rewards consist of coins, supplies, medals, goods or diamonds. Medals An amount of medals every 24 hours. Military Boost Attack and defense bonus for units in attacking army, adds up with every Great Building that has the same bonus. Military Unit Gives you a number of unattached military units every 24 hours from the military buildings existing in your city (whether or not they are finished construction or connected). Missile Launch For the first number of battles, there is a chance of killing half the enemy units at the start of the battle, for two-wave battles, the skill applies only to the first wave. Plunder Goods Provides one good of the same age as the building that you plunder, for the first number of buildings plundered. Population Permanent population bonus. Previous Era Goods Production Provides an amount of goods from the player's previous era every 24 hours. Quest Reward Boost Gives you a boost on most quest rewards. This boost doesn't apply on rewards consisting of Forge Points, blueprints, or military units. Relic Hunt Allows the possibility of finding a Relic upon completing a Guild Expedition challenge. Spoils of War Chance of getting random reward when winning battles (list of possible rewards detailed on the building's page). Supplies Provides an amount of supplies every 24 hours. Supply Boost Boosts the supply production of your production buildings for the first number of collections per day, adds up with productivity bonus and motivation. And many more..... Details of the bonuses of each Great Building can be found in the topic of each building. Donation To help construct a Great Building, simply visit a city of one of your friends, neighbors or guild-mates in which a Great Building construction is present, and click on the Great Building. You may now donate Forge Points, and also view which reward you will receive (if any) for your current donations. You may only contribute to another player's Great Building(s) after you have researched Architecture in the Iron Age. However, keep in mind that if you level up another person's Great Building, it might cause them to lose their daily collection (if the building provides any). Good donation etiquette mandates that the last few forge points must be left for the owner to put. When the current construction level is completed, the top four or five most generous donors (not counting the building's owner) will receive rewards: * Medals (based on level and age of the Great Building) * Forge Point packages (based on level) * Blueprints (as outlined below): Deleting As Great Buildings cannot be stored, the only way to remove them from the city grid is to delete/sell them. The Player will not receive any compensation for deleting the Great Building - neither goods nor blueprints nor invested forge points nor diamonds will be payed back. Also, all current contributions to an unfinished level will be lost for the respective contributors. When you want to build the GB again in the future, you will start from Level 0 and you will need a full set of BP again. When selecting a Great Building for deletion, the player will be prompted with a dialogue in which he has to confirm his wish to sell the Great Building by moving a slider all the way from the right to the left. See also * Buying Great Building goods kits * Château Frontenac as Perpetual Motion Machine (guide) * 1.9 Guild Thread * 1.8 Guild Thread Category:Great Buildings Category:Guides